


Leaves in the Fall

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Protectobots strive to help as a zombie crisis hits America. </p><p>Contains: human zombies, non-graphic violence. </p><p>Written for the tf_speedwriting Spam Weekend, to the prompt: <i>dead bodies</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves in the Fall

It was exactly one week to the day since Patient Zero had staggered his final few steps through a crowded Los Angeles shopping mall. Since then, the humans had dropped like leaves in the fall. 

Only unlike leaves they got up again after, and it had taken the Protectobots a full twelve hours to work out that these humans weren't actually sick, they were dead. And they were hungry.

Blades patrolled for survivors, scanning rooftops and gated spaces. He found fewer each day, but there were still too many for him to carry at once. For him to defend. He hated shooting the walking dead, hated the mess it made and the feeling that he was letting them down, that he should have been able to save them. They were easy targets, shambling and uncoordinated, and completely ineffective against him and his brothers. But they were a danger to the living humans, and so shoot them he did. 

Back at base, as Groove turned the power hose on him, sluicing away the bone fragments and the gore, his first question was always the same, "Has Aid found a cure yet?"

Groove shook his head, like yesterday, like the day before. Like tomorrow in all probability. "He's working on it."


End file.
